cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa-Mint
"I will do it, I will do it," Voiced by: Brianna Plantano (US), Arielle Tuliao (UK) Number: 2 Basis: Mint ice cream Built: 1895 Info The oldest Shoppie on the Fat Controller's railway, and the first character developed by the Rev. W. Awdry. Peppa-Mint is a mixed-traffic Shoppie with her own branch line. She's kind but firm, serving as a mentor for younger Shopkins, though she is often teased about her age. In the Big World! Big Adventures! series, she is replaced in the main cast by Bianca Banana. Trope List *'Absentee Actor:' Her model wasn’t finished in time for Cheeky and the Magic Railroad. *'All-Loving Hero:' Peppa-Mint is usually infallibly kind and patient to others. The later seasons give her more arrogant moments, though these are still rare. *'All of the Other Reindeer:' She often gets talked down upon for her old age by Putrid Pizza, Macy Macaron, and Strawberry Kiss. *'Badass Grandpa:' In "Peppa-Mint The Very Useful Shoppie", she was the banker for two trains, one being Putrid Pizza's Express, and the other being Dum Mee Mee's goods train. *'Beware the Nice Ones:' In "Old Reliable Peppa-Mint", she finally shows an limit to her patience and gets swift revenge on Putrid Pizza for expressing his lack of gratitude. She shows a similar Karmic Trickster mentality towards Choc N' Chip in "Hunt the Truck". *'Big Brother Mentor:' Often to the younger Shopkins, mostly Choc N' Chip. *'Blue Is Heroic:' Is green and is a very kind Shoppie. *'Broken Ace:' Later episodes Lampshade her Cool Old Guy image, giving her more insecurities about failing at a new task or losing the other Shopkins' respect. *'Butt-Monkey:' Not as much as Putrid Pizza or Strawberry Kiss, but if an episode focuses on her, something will go wrong. *'The Comically Serious:' Seems to have taken this role in the CGI series due to her Odd Friendship with Foxy Lemons. *'Compressed Vice:' Started falling victim to these so to work into later seasons' Aesop structure (most infamously his Fantastic Racism towards Rocky in "Peppa-Mint Strikes Out"). Later episodes seem to settle for making her self-conscious. *'Cool Old Guy:' In season 2, especially in Old Iron and Peppa-Mint's Exploit. Returns on odd occasions, such as "Peppa-Mint The Hero". *'Demoted to Extra:' In seasons 4-6. Given a bit more screentime later on, at the cost of her classic personality. Happened again in season 22, due to the introduction of Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara, in order to allow more female members in the main cast. Her slot is replaced by Bianca Banana. *'Fatal Flaw:' The Hit seasons tried to define one for Peppa-Mint, but couldn't keep a consistent grasp on her. The CGI episodes settle for making her self conscious and somewhat too good natured. *'Flat Character:' Unlike most of the other highly flawed Shopkins, there isn't much to Peppa-Mint outside being a somewhat old and polite Shoppie. The Hit seasons attempt to remedy this by giving her a more flawed personality, with mixed results. *'Honor Before Reason:' The CGI series reverts to her kind persona, albeit to a fault, with many of her personal dilemmas caused by having problems prioritizing helping others or doing her job. Fails to be Good Is Dumb however since most of the time she knows things probably won't end well for her as a result. **"The Adventure Begins" provides a backtrack example, revealing she let Cheeky Chocolate take her goods train without proper consent in "Cheeky Chocolate And The Trucks" and got reprimanded for it. *'I Choose to Stay:' At the end of “A Shed For Peppa-Mint”, she decides to stay with Kooky Cookie at Wellsworth. In the following season, Bianca Banana takes her place at Small Mart Sheds. *'Immune to Slapstick:' One of the very few Shopkins who never caused a humiliating accident or crash for herself in the original The Shopville Series inspired seasons, and when something did happen, like in "Peppa-Mint's Exploit", it wasn't played for laughs. The streak was finally broken in "Peppa-Mint's Brass Band" however. *'Jerkass Ball:' Has a tendency to grab this in since the show branched away from the books. Episodes such as "Peppa-Mint Strikes Out" and "Rotty Pop To The Rescue" are stand out examples. *'Nice Guy:' The kindest Shoppie in Shopville. *'Not So Above It All:' Aside from her various out-of-character portrayals in Sharon Miller's tenure as head writer, Peppa-Mint has shown she still isn't above a bit of taunting and sarcasm. As proven in "Old Reliable Peppa-Mint." *'Only Sane Man:' When paired with haughty Shopkins like Strawberry Kiss. She also didn't have her first accident until Season 7's Peppa-Mint and the Brass Band, and even then she wasn't to blame. *'Out-of-Character Alert:' She was one of the Shopkins who laughed at Cheeky Chocolate's funny funnel in "Slippy Shopville". Cheeky Chocolate's responding glare to her more angry than embarrassed with the others. *'Out of Focus:' The writers obviously don't find her very interesting. *'Put on a Bus:' Moves from Small Mart Sheds to Wellsworth in “A Shed For Peppa-Mint”. In Season 22, Bianca Banana takes her place, though she still makes the occasional appearance. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' The blue oni to Strawberry Kiss whenever they're paired together. *'The Spock' *'Team Dad:' To Choc N' Chip. According to Dum Mee Mee, Peppa-Mint is the only Shoppie to keep the mischievous twins in order. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' Often with Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss. Category:Characters